Picking the Pieces Up
by MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: 30 Day Drabble Challenge. USUK. Because sometimes it's not always easy to pick up all of the pieces. Maybe he wasn't ready to forgive him for what had happened between them in the past, but perhaps it was prime time for the two of them to experience a new beginning.
1. Beginning

_Summary: 30 Day Drabble Challenge. USUK. Because sometimes it's not always easy to pick up all of the pieces. Maybe he wasn't ready to forgive him for what had happened between them in the past, but perhaps it was prime time for the two of them to experience a new beginning._

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing.**

So, I'm doing a 30 Day drabble challenge, and I figured I'd post my drabble for each day on here. Right now, the only pairing is USUK, but Spamano and DenNor might happen, too. Just so you know. They'll all be based off of the 'repairing relationships' theme described in teh summary, though. And please note that not all of the drabbles will be interrelated. In any case, hopefully you'll like it. We'll just see how it goes. :3 Please enjoy~

* * *

_Day One Promt: Beginning_  
_Pairing: USUK_

He hated days like these. Long days in spent in meetings when he'd rather be outside, tending the garden or playing with his fairies. He emerged grudgingly from the restroom, adjusting his tie and cuffs as he made his way down the hall back to the conference room, wanting to get there well before recess was actually over. He turned into the main hall and hesitated for a moment.

There he was, casually leaning against the wall, tie loosened around his neck quite unprofessionally, chatting away with Lithuania about something absolutely stupid, judging from the expression on the European nation's face. Even now, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was doing his best to avoid the North American nation, but to no avail. It seemed that whenever they had one of these meetings, anymore, the young nation would do his very best to go out of his way to talk to him, much to his own chagrin.

He took a deep breath, readying himself to walk down the hall, hoping that if he maintained a brisk pace, America wouldn't even bother trying, and would just continue bothering Lithuania instead. He should have known better. Once the two at the end of the hall saw him coming, Lithuania waved the American a quick goodbye and went ahead into the conference hall, leaving the two of them alone.

America stepped forward as he approached, though Britain did his best to avoid the other's eyes. He couldn't overlook the welcoming, almost nervous smile on the other nation's face, and he could feel his own coloring slightly in response.

"Hey," the American nation murmured, his voice quiet, almost shy. It was so out of character for the normally rambunctious, almost obnoxious nation that brought Britain's green eyes to meet America's blue.

He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to give him another chance to get too close. He didn't want to risk getting hurt again, but despite all of that, the look in the American's eyes, almost desperate for his attention, made all of that seem to fade in the background. After that, it his mouth practically moved of its own accord, and through no will of his own.

"Hello. Dreadfully boring, this meeting, isn't it?" The look of surprise, followed almost immediately by one of intense pleasure, made it all worth it. He had never been able to resist the younger nation, after all.

Maybe he wasn't ready to forgive him for what had happened between them in the past, but perhaps it was prime time for the two of them to experience a new beginning.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I'm open for your thoughts, constructive criticism, etc. Let me know how you liked it. D See you tomorrow~

MidnightxBluexBlack


	2. Accusation

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. I own nothing.

Here's today's installment. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

_Day Two: Accusation_  
_Pairing: USUK_

Waking up one morning, he realized: he was getting far, far too used to being around him again. When that realization fell upon him, Britain felt a tendril of cold chill snake its way through his body, settling down into the pit of his stomach, to the point where he almost felt ill. His feeling of unease only grew as the day progressed, and by the time he was supposed to meet the American for lunch, he was at his wit's end.

America, for his part, was already waiting on him at the outdoor café they had decided on, and the second he sat down, he immediately started chatting away. His voice just ground on and on, penetrating Britain's brain, grating on his nerves until he finally snapped. He couldn't handle this. He knew it was a bad idea. He should never allowed things to progress this far and he knew it. He was on the verge of exploding when the American managed to break into his thoughts once again.

"Hey, is everything okay, man? You look sick…"

That sent him over the edge. The next thing Britain knew, he was on his feet, shouting at the American at the top of his lungs, letting all of his hurt feelings flow free. Everything he had felt since the younger nation's Revolution: all of the feelings of hurt, of betrayal, of loneliness, of hopelessness—all of it that had gathered in the past hundred and fifty years—he let it all out.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, is everything okay? How could it possibly be 'okay' between us, you idiot? Do you know what you've done to me? What you've put me through? Do you really think you can fix any of that, after what you've done, you wanker? Do you really expect me to be stupid enough—to be _foolish _enough to _ever _get close to you again? To ever befriend you again? It won't happen! Ever! Even if you _hadn't_ hurt me the way you have, you're so bloody stupid and _annoying_, I can hardly stand to be in the same room as you for more than five minutes before I want to slam my head into a wall, or a desk or—"

Britain cut off suddenly. Somewhere, in the midst of all of his wild accusations, he had caught sight of the American's face. America seemed almost deflated. His lower lip was quivering slightly, and he was staring at the table, as though unable to meet Britain's eyes, and if the elder nation didn't know any better, he would have thought that those were tears gathering in the corners of the American's eyes. Bloody hell, they were.

He dropped back down into his chair, clearing his throat, looking anywhere but at the person right in front of him. "I-I think we're done for the day…" he murmured, pulling his suit jacket off of the chair and stumbling back to his feet, practically flying out of the restaurant, unable to bring himself to look behind him as he left.

* * *

I'm extremely worried about Britain being too out of character in this. Keeping in mind that he's venting over a century's worth of pent up feelings, and that he's been dwelling on this subject for just as long, I suppose he could be allowed to have a kind of immature, explosive moment, right? What do you think? Lemme know. Constructive criticism is extremely welcome. Let me know how I'm doing.

MidnightxBluexBlack


	3. Restless

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. I own nothing.

And here's day three. I'm going to admit, I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter, and then I felt that it kind of fell flat. I'm not really sure, at this point. In any case, I'm going to keep trying into day four. No sense in giving up yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

_Day Three: Restless_  
_Pairing: USUK_

He tossed and he turned. Then he lay there, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his eyelids to get heavy and drop closed. And once they finally did, that scene replayed in his head until he saw, once again, that hurt, dejected look in those wide blue eyes. It was that look that always, always brought him back to the surface, pulling him away from sleep just so that the cycle could repeat itself.

He didn't blame himself for cutting into the younger nation like that. Certainly, it hadn't been very gentleman like of him, but still, he felt perfectly justified to be angry after everything that had happened between them in the past. America might have been prepared to put the past behind him, but Britain wasn't so sure he was that willing after all. He couldn't help but blame the American for ripping apart one of the happiest times in his existence. America was the one who had decided to cut ties between them. America was the one who decided to spit on everything Britain had ever done for him. Why _shouldn't _he have yelled at him the way he did? That _American_ should be happy that Britain was even willing to give him the time of day, let alone meet him for lunch.

And yet, no matter how many times Britain justified it this way, he couldn't shake these restless thoughts that continued to roll around inside his head. He couldn't forget the injured look in America's eyes, the way the usually rambunctious nation had suddenly deflated. He had never seen America looking so lost. So forlorn. He had always thought that seeing America looking defeated like that would give him a sense of triumph-would show him how he had felt, all those years ago.

Instead, all it gave him was a sick feeling in his stomach and yet another sleepless night.

He hated it.

But just was it that he even hated, anyway? He wasn't even sure anymore.

* * *

And there you have it. Like I said, probably not the best. I think characterization was closer to what I'm aiming for with Britain, but it might not have been quite right. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

MidnightxBluexBlack


End file.
